FamilyPack
by DarkwolfChocolate
Summary: Zdá se, že Alfa smečka je až moc silná a proto je Peter donucen svolat posily, konkrétně silnou a hlavně velikou smečku, kterou vede jeho dcera. Jak zbytek smečky uvítá nové vlkodlaky? Dokáže Peterova dcera překonat prvotní šok ze znovu shledání s otcem a pomůže jim vyhrát rozhodující bitvu? A jak dokáží nově příchozí ovlivnit životy těch starých? Zvítězí rodina, nebo smečka?


Family Pack

DarkwolfChocolate

„Musíš ji zavolat, Petere. Tohle je moc. Myslel jsem si, že to zvládneme sami, ale…Tohle nejde. Musíš to udělat." Derek zkřížil ruce na hrudi a s povzdechnutím se posadil na schod v rozlehlé místnosti, do které skrz velké okno ve východní části proudily paprsky právě vycházejícího slunce. Místnost byla jinak skoro nezařízená. Před oknem byl postavený kovový stůl a několik židlí, v rohu stálo pár prázdných krabic a rozbité trubice od potrubí. Stěny byly zašlé, šedé a i ta nevýrazná barva se pomalu sloupávala, čímž odhalovala cihlovou červeň. Podlaha na sobě nesla rýhy, sem tam se našly zaschlé skvrny od krve a někde i pár zvířecích chlupů. O hygienu ani estetiku tady nešlo. Tato místnost sloužila jako základna pro jejich smečku. Plánovali zde, jaký bude jejich další krok pro odstranění Alfa smečky, co mají udělat s hrozícím nebezpečím, skrývali zde ty, kteří neměli jinou možnost, než se tady ukrýt. Tahle stará budova, ve které se místnost nacházela, byla současně domovem několika členů Scottovi smečky.

Peter se svalil do křesla u kovového stolu. Neměl na výběr. Alfa smečka zašla příliš daleko, když zabili Boyda, jednoho ze členů jejich skupiny. Vzali jim jednoho z nich. Museli proti nim zakročit. A nejen, proti Alfám. Museli zastavit obětovávání nevinných lidí. Někde venku tu pobýhal člověk, který prováděl rituál, při kterém musel obětovat nemálo lidských bytostí. Už nějakou dobu se ho snažili najít a zastavit, bezvýznamně.

Museli zavolat o pomoc jiné smečce. Jenže to byl ten problém. Široko daleko neexistovala smečka, která by se pustila do boje proti Alfa vlkodlakům vedeným slepým šílencem. Ne, to by byla v podstatě sebevražedná mise. Znal jen jednoho člověka, který byl součástí smečky tak statečné, nebo spíš šílené, že by se do toho pustil.

Neviděl ji už více než dva roky. Naposledy si pamatoval, jak ji sledoval vycházet ze dveří střední školy se svými kamarády. Za tu dobu, co byl pryč, jí narostly dlouhé, hnědé vlasy, které se jí vlnili až k bokům. Měla po něm modré oči, tak krásné, hluboké, modré oči. Tehdy nosila tlusté černé brýle. Její obličej se už vůbec nepodobal obličejíku dítěte, které nechal její matce v kolébce a odešel od něj. Ani se nepodobal té čtrnáctileté holčičce, kterou jednou navštívil a pověděl jí o sobě pravdu. Byla to už mladá, vyspělá žena. Vypadala tak šťastně. Nemohl se prostě sebrat, jít za ní a převrátit jí celý život na ruby.

Nechal jí sledovat. Najal pár lidí, aby z ní nespustili oči, když to nemohl udělat sám. Už tehdy byl kvůli té nehodě na vozíku a musel požádat známého, aby to udělal za něj. Díky tomu věděl, že už nenosila brýle, ale kontaktní čočky, že začala střílet ze zbraně a že se učila bojová umění. Věděl, že se s kamarády přestěhovala na sever, do Kanady. Věděl, že odjela, protože zjistila o sobě pravdu. Ti lidé, kteří s ní odjeli, byli stejní, jako ona. Taky to byli vlkodlaci, kteří se tak už narodili. Naučili ji spoustu věcí. Věděl, že se stala Alfou, že vedla celou tu smečku, která se postupně zvětšovala. Byl na ni hrdý.

„Jo, musím to udělat." S povzdechem se zadíval ven na vycházející slunce. Musel to udělat. Musel zavolat zpátky svojí dceru.

„Ještě jednou, abych to správně pochopil. Proč že jsme tady?" Simon zvedl ruku, aby odhrnul větev, která mě i jemu zabraňovala v postupu lesem. Zhluboka jsem se nadechla. Vlastně jsem ani nevěděla, co tady tak asi děláme. Všechno se seběhlo moc rychle. V jednu chvíli zazvonil telefon a z druhé strany se ozval hlas mého otce, kterého jsem už tři roky neviděla. A ve druhou chvíli už jsme jeli v autech do nějakého malého městečka, ve kterém se konají lidské oběti a zuří tu smečka Alf. Díky za pozvánku na rodinný výlet, tati,

„Je slunečno, fouká příjemný vítr a je tady pěkně. Procházíme se. Jo, a hledáme mrtvolu." Povzdechla jsem si a prošla pod větví. Ze zadu jsem uslyšela Simonův smích.

„Moc vtipný. Proč jsme tady, jako tady? Doma koukají ostatní na curling a my se hrabáme lesem." Zanadával si, načež jsem se zasmála.

„Však oni ti to nahrají." Zaprotestovala jsem. Simon zrychlil tempo, takže jsme šli vedle sebe.

„Jo, na Adamův telefon. Fakt super. Ty lístky jsme sháněli měsíce." Podívala jsem se na vysokého, černovlasého Američana s brýlemi, zakrývajícími jeho zelené oči, oblečeného ve sportovním oblečení, jak se mu na tváři objevil nespokojený škleb.

„Nebudeme se o tom znovu bavit, dobře? Příště, až někam pojedu, tě nechám doma a vezmu ostatní. Navíc, Christian ani Marry nic nenamítali, když jsme se rozcházeli nahoře na kopci." Podotkla jsem.

„To protože se právě teď někde oblizují za keřem." Zasmála jsem se, ale ihned v tom momentě jsem ztuhla. Simon to taky slyšel. Podívala jsem se na něj a on přikývl. Běželi jsme k místu, odkud hlasy přicházely.

„Ethane, vždycky zapomenu, kolik je kostí v lidském těle?" Promluvil jeden hlas. Ale ne.

Doběhli jsme kousek od místa, kde ti tři stáli. Dvojčata držela kudrnatého kluka za ruce a tlačila ho k zemi.

„Nevím, spočítejme je." Odpověděl Ethan, načež se napřáhl, aby kudrnáčovi zlomil ruku. Než to stihl udělat, vřítil se na něj čtvrtý, který tam přiběhl a praštil ho do nosu.

„To je jedna." Poznamenal, což mě donutilo se potichu zasmát. Ethan si srovnal pochroumanou čelist a vstal, stejně tak ten kudrnatý. Byl slyšet zvuk vytasených drápů a vrčení. Vylezla jsem z úkrytu a pomalu k nim mířila. Simon mě následoval.

„Cítíš to?" Zeptal se mě, čímž na nás upoutal pozornost všech čtyř vlkodlaků. Přikývla jsem.

„Hmm, jo. Testosteron." Simon se rozesmál. Všechny čtyři jsme si je prohlédla. „Má oblíbená dvojčata. Jak je to dlouho?" Zeptala jsem se s rukama na hrudi. Aiden i Ethan vypadali překvapeně.

„Co ty tady děláš?" Zeptal se Aiden. Pousmála jsem se.

„Rodinné záležitosti. Znáš to. Nechtěli byste raději zastrčit ty drápy? Myslela jsem, že jste vyrostli." Pokrčila jsem rameny. Ethan se chystal něco odpovědět, ale přerušil ho výkřik z dálky.

Všichni jsme se rozeběhli k místu, odkud se výkřik ozval.

Okolo velkého stromu bylo shromážděno několikero studentů ve sportovním oblečení. Super. Šli jsme hledat mrtvolu, když se tady konal přespolní běh. Jo, ta mrtvola. Ta byla přivázaná ke stromu. Mladší chlap, celý od krve, vypadal, jako když stojí, ale jen tam byl bezmocně opřený o strom.

„Je to on, že jo?" Zeptal se kluk v šedé mikině toho, který byl v černé. Přikývl. Takže ten vlkodlak toho mrtvého zná. Jej.

Poté, co přijela policie, se zjistilo, že ten kluk chodil do čtvrťáku. Jeho přítelkyně tam vběhla a ječela. Podívala jsem se na Simona. Zaujatě sledoval mrtvolu. Koutkem oka jsem si všimla, že ten kudrnatý, šedá mikina a černá mikina šli stranou. Tak jo, budu si hrát na vtěrku a pokusím se do háje zjistit, co po mě kdo chce a kde najdu tátu.

Než jsem k nim došla, zaslechla jsem něco o žlutých očích, srsti a zázračném hojení. A o lidských obětech.

„Můžu vás vyrušit?" Zeptala jsem se, načež se všichni ke mně obrátili. Než stačili něco říct, pokračovala jsem. „No, stejně to udělám. Takže. Potřebuju dvě věci." Šedá mikina mě přerušila.

„Je tady mrtvola, nevšimla sis? Tvoje potřeby jsou teď podstatně dole, co se týče žebříčku problémů. A kdo vůbec jsi?" Probodla jsem ho pohledem. Ne, tohle nezkoušej.

„Moje potřeby možná dokážou zastavit tyhle „lidské oběti", nebo jak tomu ty říkáš. Takže než začneš příště někomu nadávat, že jeho potřeby jsou naprosto irelevantní, tak si zjisti, kdo ten člověk je a co chce." Dala jsem si ruce v bok a podívala jsem se na ty zbylé dva.

„Hádám, že ty budeš Scott." Prohlásila jsem směrem k tomu v černém. Nejistě přikývl. „Fajn, tak potom mám jednu věc vyřízenou. Dál, kde najdu Petera?" Zeptala jsem se rovnou jeho, jelikož jsem nechtěla řešit další obvinění od šedokapucáka.

„Kdo se ptá?" Zeptal se kudrnáč. Protočila jsem očima. Za mnou zašustělo listí a ucítila jsem Simonův deodorant.

„Nikdo ti neřekl, že se na otázku neodpovídá otázkou?" Zeptal se Simon. Pousmála jsem se nad jeho ochranitelským přístupem. Zavibroval mi v kapse mobil. Vyndala jsem ho a podívala se na číslo.

„Ano?" Zeptala jsem se, když jsem hovor zvedla.

„Našli jsme mrtvolu!" Vypískla Marry. Otočila jsem se, abych ji viděla, jak společně s Christianem stojí u stromu a drží u ucha telefon.

„Sherlocku." Zaklapla jsem telefon a hvízdla. Christian s Marry se otočili a podívali se na mě. Zavrtěla jsem hlavou a znovu se obrátila k těm třem.

„Ještě jednou. Kde najdu Petera Hala?" Docházela mi trpělivost. Byla jsem obklopená idioty.

„Ještě jednou. Kdo se ptá?" Kudrnáč mi už začínal lézt na nervy. Než jsem mu stihla kousavě odpovědět, Scott mě přerušil.

„Ellaine, že jo?" Ukázal na mě prstem. Zvědavě jsem nadzvedla obočí a přeměřila si ho pohledem.

„Nemyslela jsem, že je tak ukecaný. Ale jo. Stačí Ellie." Odmávla jsem to rukou.

„On mi o tobě neřekl. To Derek." Zkoumavě si mě přejel pohledem.

„To sedí víc." Podotkla jsem. Ucítila jsem i Marryin parfém, takže mi bylo jasné, že se k nám zezadu s Christianem přidali.

„Tohle je všechno? Čtyři lidi? Peter říkal, že jste jedna z největších smeček ve státech."

„Čtyři lidi, kteří hledají v lese mrtvolu. Další jsou v motelu a zbytek v Kanadě. Víc neřeknu."

„Ehm, Scotte? Kdo to je?" Šedokapucáč vypadal zmateně. Usmála jsem se.

„To je…Ehm, Peterova dcera." Scott se podrbal na hlavě, kapucáč vypadal, jakoby mu někdo vyrazil dech a kudrnáš vypadal…pořád stejně.

„Vidíš? Příště si zjisti, čí potřeby jsou tady nepodstatný."


End file.
